


Private lessons

by Dreamingofsterek



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingofsterek/pseuds/Dreamingofsterek
Summary: Jeong Yunho is your dance teacher at college. He gives your a private lesson.





	Private lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first time posting a fanfic. Please be nice. This is for the awesome women I talk to daily now. Y'all know who you are. Sorry if for any miss spell words. Hope you enjoy.

You are a senior at the most elite college for k-pop trainees. The teachers themselves where at one time Idols. To say this school is competitive would be an understatement for this place. You don't stand out around all the gorgeous people here. You are used to being overlooked. You don't mind that none of the boys come up to you to ask you out like they do the other girls. All that matters is your dance class. Or most like your dance teacher Yunho. He was in Ateez then came to work here after. He as been your dance teacher for the last four years. With only two months left of school you wanted to know if the tension between y'all were real or in your head. Your wearing a loose fitting tank top with a sports bar and gym shorts. Putting your long hair in a ponytail when you walk into your dance class. Yunho was standing in front of the room when you walk in the room is a simply dance room with a big mirror on one side of the room. You give a shy smile to Yunho when you pass him to get to your spot. Yunho smiles at to then starts to talk. "Okay class we only have two weeks until the show let's get to work."

All though class you find your mind drifting unable to concentrate on anything other than Yunho's lips as he licks them and the way his hips are moving with the music. You find yourself tripping over your feet. The bell finally rings you start packing your stuff up. When you hear Yunho call you name “Y/N can you stay back for a minute?” The others students laugh at you as they leave. Your heart start beating as you walk up to him. Yunho smiles as you and looks straight in the eyes. “Everything ok Y/N you seem out of it today.” He said that as he runs is hand though his dark hair. You want nothing more then to be able to run your hands though his hair as the fuck you. “Y/N are you okay” Yunho ask again. You shake yourself out of it to say "yeah everything is fine." Yunho smile gets bigger like he knows what you are thinking about. “Y/N we only have two weeks before the show think you should come back after school for the rest of the week private lesson think they will help you.” The way he said private lesson sends shivers up your spine. "Yes sir" is all you can say as you leave the dance room. 

The rest of the day goes slow. You are too worked up to go your last class of the day so you go to the locker room to take a quick shower and change your clothes. you change into a fresh pair of dance shorts and a sports bar. You decide to skip the tank top because its a hot day. That at least what you tell yourself.You hear the bell ring for the end of the day but wait ten minutes until to head to the dance room. You walk to Yunho’s room when you get there the door is already open. You step inside and what you see stops you in your tracks. Yunho is dancing to Follow by U-Know. What stops you is that he is dancing shirtless and his abs were dripping with sweat. 

You quietly close the door. Yunho is so into the Song doesn't know your there until you walk up beside him. You start following his steps. Watching him in the mirror you feel yourself heating up. the song ends. You both take a drink of water from your water bottles. Breathing hard Yunho steps closer to you watching you closely. “Y/N you don't seem to have any trouble now. What was wrong this morning?” He asked with a worried look on his face. I decide to be honest. “I was distracted by you Sir.” “Me?” Yunho asked with a mischievous smile. “Yes” you i say nervously. 

Yunho says “how about we try another song think you will like it. Its from my group. The Songs called say my name.” He looks back at me with his eyes darker then before. “Think you can keep up?” he asked. You laugh shaking you head yes. The song blast from the speakers. You start following his steps but then he moves so he is behind you. Yunho graze your neck as he moves your hair. Your skin feels like it's on fire now. he other hand rested on your hip. Yunho whispers in my ear “Why was how was I distracting you this morning??” You fall back into him as you continue to dance slower then before. “The way your hips moved and you kept licking your lips today.” You answer him. You spin around in his arms to face him. No longer worried about dancing. You realize not for the first time that he is only a few inches taller than you. Feeling more daring now you place one of your hands on his abs and the other hand in is black hair. 

Yunho slowly pushes you against the mirror wall. Putting his left knee between your legs. You start grinding on him as he leans in and kisses you rough. You pull his hair lightly at first. “Fuck” he said as his hands tighted on your hips. I've been wanting to have you for longer then i should. He say breathless. He starts kissing you down your neck. as you keep riding his leg. “No coming yet you understand Y/N” he said as he starts to play with my tits though the sports bar. He pulls away says “I'm going to go lock the door you better be naked when i get back to you.” You give in to what you have been waiting to call him all this time. “Yes daddy” you say shyly. He stops walking and turns back around he grabs you kissing you hard biting your lips. he push you away and goes to lock the door. you quickly take off your clothes standing there feeling self-conscious of your body up against his. You soon forget about that as he walks back to naked. His cock is hard standing it's thicker than you thought it would be. He picks you up and pushing you back against the wall. You never knew he was so strong to hold you up like this. It makes you wetter than you where. “Daddy please i need you.” You say aching to have him in you. “Is my baby girl begging already.” He says with hungry look in his eyes. “Yes daddy!” you almost scream. “shh we dont want anyone to find daddy fucking you here do we.” His right hand trails down your body. He starts to tease your lips finally he starts fingering you. “Damn baby girl your so wet. I could probably fuck you right now without opening you up.” he saids in your ear as he bits it. You feel the head of his cock pushing into you. You bit his shoulder so you dont scream. Soon Yunho is all in. “You alright baby girl?” he asked kissing your forehead. “Yes daddy fuck me please.” 

“As you wish” He said as he starts fucking you slow at first but soon he is slamimng into you are. the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping together with muffled moans. “Daddy can I come?” You say as your fingernails scratch his back. “Yes baby girl come for Daddy, I want to feel you come on my cock deep in you.” With those words you come harder then you have in your life. Breathing deep Yunho say “your doing so good for Daddy do you want me to come in you baby girl.” He asked as he slams into you again. “Yes Daddy i want to know your come is in me.” with that he comes. We stay still for a few minutes. 

“Well this was the best private lesson I ever had.” You say laughing. Yunho laughs too. “Glad i thought of it. Sadly I think you need private lesson for the next two months.” He says with a serious face that breaks into laughing again. You both get dress talking about the song say my name. “Fuck” Yunho said “I didn't wear a condom I was so worked up I forgot.”

“ Its ok you say I'm clean and have an iud.” “ just to make sure this was not a one time thing right?” You ask him worrying. Yunho pulls to close to him kisses your forehead and say “No now that I have you,I don't want to let you go.” You smile big at him giggling “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
